More than a little brother
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Since he follows Ryuga in order to convince him to help Gingka to save the world, Kenta is convinced that he's not very much for him, but only a weight. Yet... Ryuga x Kenta
1. Chapter 1: Maybe I care about you

Hello ! At the request of tif (one of my french readers), I wrote a story about Ryuga x Kenta, a pairing that I don't usually make...But on this, read and enjoy ! (if you don't like yaoi, don't read !)

**Title:**More than a little brother

**Summary:**Since he follows Ryuga in order to convince him to help Gingka to save the world, Kenta is convinced that he's not very much for him, but only a weight. Yet...

**Pairing (s):**Ryuga x Kenta

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade !

**Chapter 1: Maybe I care about you...**

He fell. Every second, he smashing himself against the wall and every second, he suffered a little more. He cried out in fear and pain. His downfall like his suffering seemed endless.

_' Is that I will... die ? He thinked. No, I won't ! I don't want to die ! I...I beg you, help me ! Help me !' _

He kept yelling the name of the person he cared. When suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping his fall. Surprised, he lifted his head and acknowledged the person whom he had called.

"It's really you... you there...".

-Calm down, he said, I'll get back you. »

The person pulled him towards her, and as soon as he touched the ground, he ran into her arms.

"Oh I was so scared ! he sobbed . If you knew how I was afraid...

-Don't worry, it will be okay, the person said, pressing him against her. I am here. I told you to don't walk too close to the edge, it's dangerous.

-I... sorry... »

Suddenly, while he was recovering from his emotions, the floor stole under the feet of two persons, and they fell. He began to be afraid again, when the one who kept him hold him tight hard against her to protect and reassure him.

"Hang yourself."

Then they fell. The fall seemed endless. He kept shouting, he wanted that it stops.

The person that kept him said nothing, merely to protect the one she held, despite all the times where she was violently hitting the wall. And then finally, they touched the ground rolling for a few seconds and eventually stop. He gently opened the eyes and lives that he didn't fall anymore. He got up with difficulty, relieved.

_'Finally, it stopped... '._

All of a sudden, he rethought the person who had protected him. Turning round strongly, he saw that she was lying on the frozen ground. She didn't move. He called her name, but she didn't answer.

Then he ran toward his savior and shook her strongly.

«Come on, wake up, I beg you wake up ! »

But she remained motionless. His heart sank, and he began to cry.

«N-no... it's not possible... she can't even ... No, you can't ! You can't die ! Wake up, go, wake up ! I beg you ! »

«RYUGA ! »

Kenta awoke suddenly. He opened his eyes and sat up suddenly, and seeing the forest around him, he realized with relief that it was only a nightmare. He had been so afraid...

"Why do you yell like that ? "

The boy heard that someone talked to him; He turned his head and saw Ryuga staring at him. He began to sob and threw himself suddenly in the arms of the teenager who wasn't expecting the slightest.

«Ryuga ! You're alive ! If you knew how much I'm happy ! I- I was so scared for you...;-;

-...What are you talking about ? asked the boy with bicolored hair. And let me go ! »

He rejected pretty violently Kenta backwards and he was a little hurt by falling. Nevertheless, the boy decided to tell him about his nightmare, even if he was not sure that Ryuga would listen him, the latter being neither comprehensive nor psychologist.

"I...I had a nightmare... where I fell of a cliff without being able to stop me... and after you catched me and walked me up, but we fell again and you protect me... and when it stopped I ran to you to wake you up, but you didn't move... and I thought you were dead...And after, I woke... »

Kenta feared a bit that Ryuga was going to tell him, he didn't dare to look in the face. Not that he was going to eat him. Although... After a short moment of silence, he added timidly:

«...I'm sorry you have been awakened because I had a nightmare... »

Ryuga was going to say to him something not very nice, when...

*** flashback ***

_He woke up suddenly after having screamed his name. He was trying to calm down, while the other was approaching him._

_"Are you okay ? Why did you yell like that?_

_-...RYUGAAAAAA ! »_

_He threw himself into his arms, weeping profusely, which surprised slightly the older. Then he took him in his arms calmly, asking him what happened. Between sobs, the small explained:_

_"I-I had a nightmare... where ... I fell of a cliff... and-and you protected me... b-but when it was shut down..."ou... you...Bwaaaaaaah !_

_-Calm down, calm down ! the white with a red me._

_-You... sniff... you were dead... snif... » finished the youngest after has be en slightly calm down._

_Ryuga smiled, then took him in his arms to comfort him._

_"It's only a nightmare, you don't have to worry..., he reassured him._

_-...I- I am sorry you have been awakened ... I shouldn't have..._

_-You don't have to apologize. It doesn't matter. " the older said._

*** end of the flashback ***

«...Never mind. " he finally said.

Kenta opened large eyes like soccer balls. He told him that it wasn't serious ? Honestly, he thought more he would kindly bawling him something of the kind "AND THAT'S FOR THAT YOU WAKED ME UP ?! ". Well, he wasn't going to complain, but it was surprising. The small green wondered briefly if he was not sick to respond as well.

Since when he becomed nice with people ?

«...Why are looking at me like that ? Ryuga asked seeing Kenta was staring at him with goldfish eyes.

-...Well... you're not often... so nice to me..., the green said shyly.

-I'm not Gingka Hagane, I remind you. You should be used, since the time that you glues me...

-...It's true, Gingka, him, he would have made me a smile and took me in his arms...".

*** flashback ***

_«R Ryuga ? the little boy timidly asked. _

_-Yes ?_

_-...I-I... you can make me a hug ? » _

_The oldest smiled then took him in his arms to comfort him._

_"Of course, no problem. '' _

*** end of the flashback ***

"And he would have told me gently "Don't worry, it's just a nightmare" to comfort me and — "

Kenta had no time to finish his sentence that Ryuga approached and circled his arms around him. The little boy opened eyes larger and blushed. His heart began to beat faster. He had taken him in his arms...HE HAD TAKEN HIM IN HIS ARMS ?! But was what that, these sudden desires of kindness ? Coming from him, it was like when Masamune said something clever: extremely rare. Kenta didn't really suspect that the white had also a nice mode and even though he would have one, he wouldn't use it very often.

_'...I wonder if he's still not really sick, there.'_

They stayed a short time like that, and then Ryuga asked:

"Are you happy now ?

-... You even don't ask me if I'll..., the small green shyly replied.

-I told you I wasn't Gingka !

-B-But... I was afraid you're dead ! Kenta cried. I worry about you, and -.

-Since when you worry about me ? Ryuga replied. It's not a stupid fall that will kill me. I am the Dragon Emperor, I remind you.

- But one does not preclude the other, the little boy replied. You believe you may be 'Emperor Dragon', but you're human, I remind you. »

Kenta swallowed after saying it. It was the first time that he spoke with as much boldness with Ryuga. Moreover, the white launched him a look not very nice, which maked him sad.

"I never asked you to worry about me. I don't need that someone cares about me.

-But...

- But what again ?

- And if ever it was a premonitory dream ? Kenta exclaimed suddenly. You imagine if it happened for real ? You... we could really fall ! »

*** flashback ***

_"B-but... I'm still afraid..._

_-Of what ?_

_-...If that was true... if it arrived us... you imagine i-if it happened to us ?_

_- But no, it won't happen. I'm sure. »_

*** end of the flashback ***

This time, Ryuga answered nothing. He wouldn't think of this, but his sixth sense told him that unfortunately, this was not impossible.

"And then ? What that would make to you ?

-...What ?

-If it happens like in your fucking nightmare.

- But it would be... horrible ! Kenta exclaimed, watching him in the eyes. You would die then !

- And it'll make you what if I die ?

-B-But you're stupid or what? He cried, full of courage. In your opinion ? You think that I am only a type who never cares of others and who feels nothing nice to anyone like you ? Do you think that it would not make me anything that you die ? Of course it would make me something ! I'd be super sad and I would cry ! »

*** flashback ***

_"But... i-if ever it comes and you die... I-I'll be so sad... because... you account much much to me..._

_-That much ?_

_-B-But yes... you know... since Mom and Dad are dead... and this nasty man had taken in us... you're the only one that I like that exists... »_

*** end of the flashback ***

"I would... be as sad as... it was Gingka who died...

-...You care so much about me ? " the white was astonished.

If he compared him to Gingka, it meant that he cared about him. However, it's not as if he had everything done for, signs of affection of the white being as rare as unexpected.

"Yes... I... I am afraid that you die... I don't want to lose you, Ryuga... b-but and you ?

-What me ?

-Would...would you be sad if I die ? " the little boy asked.

*** flashback ***

_«...And you Ryuga?_

_-...What me ?_

_-...Y-You'd be sad... i-if I die ? »_

_Ryuga again took the little in his arms and said calmly: _

_"I would do anything to try to protect you. And if you would die, I would never forgive me . _

_-...And do you mean you'd be sad ?_

_-I would be more than sad. I'll be devastated. » _

*** end of the flashback ***

_' I'm sure that anyway I'm just a pot of glue for him. He don't care to know if I'm well or not...'_

«...I don't know, Ryuga finally answered, which seemed to be lost in thoughts. Nobody never told me that he cared about me as much as him...

_'...What is he talking about?'_

-...I don't think you can compare me to Gingka. I'm not at all like him.

-...Sure, you're not smiling, friendly and full of affection like Gingka, but I... by the dint of traveling around the world by your side, I feel myself... attached to you... and then, you're not someone's wicked...

-...I am surprised that you have an so good opinion of me.

-But... it's because I know that you have also a good side, Ryuga..., Kenta said, attempting a smile.

Even if you don't often shown in... »

Ryuga didn't know what to say with the disconcerting kindness of Kenta. Gingka could keep him exactly the same speech, but with a big silly smile.

'_It's been long that I had not spoken during so much time with someone...' _

He had a tiny smile and said:

"Finally, maybe I would miss you, kid."

Then he laid down and went to sleep.

_' This kid makes me think of him so much... and if he was right after all ?'_

For his part, Kenta smiled. It was a long time that he had not spoken so long with Ryuga. And then, he was glad to see that he wasn't nothing for him. He laid down too, and said before falling asleep:

_'You too, you count for me Ryuga.'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 1 finished ! How was it ? Review if you liked please :) !

Gingka: You see, I told you that Ryuga was not evil ^-^

Kyoya: Yeah.

So-chan: What are you doing here, you ? You aren't in the story !

Gingka: But I am doing a debate on Ryuga with Kyoya.

Ryuga: * threatening voice * you woke me up...

Gingka: AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! * runs away scared *

Kenta: Gn' what is happening -_-?

Ryuga: Go back to sleep.

Kenta: Ok Zzzzzzz...


	2. Chapter 2: I will protect you

Hello ! Thanks for the reviews ^-^ and now, here's the second chapter, read and enjoy ! (Don't like yaoi don't read !)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade !

**Chapter 2: I will protect you**

Three days later...

Kenta, wraped up in his cape, was shivering. Yet, this was not the first time that he crossed a not very friendly region in the company of Ryuga. At last, in the company, it was quickly said, because there was often a good metre between them when they walked. The boy would die of want to walk near him, but dared not, the white preferring solitude. He didn't stop to watch him, the latter advancing without be bothered by snow and wind, whereas he took constantly the icy wind in the face, and it hasn't arranged its body temperature.

_' But how did Ryuga for not having cold ? I freeze !'_

But it shouldn't surprise Kenta, because they walk as in deserts as snow-covered plains, Ryuga remained impassive in any circumstances. Which was not the case of Kenta. But despite the weather, Kenta continued to follow the teenager wherever he went. And it began to make already a moment that he followed him, since he had promised to do everything to convince Ryuga to lend his legendary blader's strength to Gingka so they can stop Nemesis and can save the world. It goes without saying that Kenta had a lot of work, because helping others and be nice, the white shouldn't be programmed for it, and two, he didn't let him convincing as easily. Then Kenta vowed to become stronger and follow Ryuga until he agree to listen him. It was surely impossible mission, but the boy would never abandon.

_'Ryuga, I know that you don't care about what I tell you and you would I loose you, but I won't let you quiet as long as you haven't agreed to help Gingka !'_

Suddenly, Kenta saw in his field of vision a narrow passage attached to the mountain. Awesome, already that we didn't see not much, then more we should cross on a passage from barely twenty centimeters, it would be even more fun...

Kenta swallowed. This scene reminded him hideously his nightmare, and he hoped very very very hard to happen not what happened in his dream.

«...Ryuga, there was no other way to pass ? " he asked with a bad feeling.

But only silence answered him. The boy, surprised to not have response, looked up. Ryuga was completely static, as if he had been paralyzed. He stared with his golden eyes the passage, without being able to detach his gaze. Kenta call him several times, he remained deep in thought.

****flashback****

_They arrived both to a narrow passage covered of snow. The smallest was afraid and clung to the clothes of the other._

_"Ryuga... I- I'm scared... i-it's like in my nightmare..._

_-But no, you don't have to worry, the white with red lock reassured him, everything will be fine._

_-Y-You're sure ?_

_-But yes, Hey, give me your hand, like that I'd be near you if you're afraid. »_

*** end of the flashback ***

«Oh, Ryuga !»

_' But what's wrong with him ?'_Kenta thought after having called him for the umpteenth time.

«...Give me your hand, he said eventually.

-...What ? the little boy was astonished.

-Give me your hand !

-._.''' Okay, okay... »

Kenta timidly took his hand, much surprised by what he had asked. Okay, he wasn't going to complain...Especially that Ryuga's hand was warm - while the weather was super cold out, but hey, this is Ryuga - and it warmed a little Kenta which began to turn into ice. In contact with the hand of the white, he began to blush, and his heart began to beat faster. But he had no time to investigate this bizarre reaction Ryuga pulled his arm.

"Hey, what are you doing ? he asked for.

-We'll have to go through it, we had no choice.

-B-But it's dangerous, there is a risk of falling and -.

- And because you believe that when we crossed the lava volcanoes (AN: I'm not sure whether it's possible to cross a volcano u_u' but Ryuga is able to cross anything so...) it wasn't dangerous and is likely to fall maybe ?! »

He calmed down when he saw the scared face of Kenta (it's not good to traumatize children u_u').

«...Sorry. »

Then he him re-pulled the arm and arrived before the narrow passage, bend down to its height and told him in looking straight into the eyes:

"Whatever you do, you don't let go of my hand, and you don't look down, understand ?

-...Y-Yes... »

The passage was so narrow that they had to cross back to the wall. And the more they progressed, the more Kenta was afraid; and with the wind and snow falling, they saw more difficult where they walked. He tried to be reassuring.

_'Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down...'_

But of course, as those who expressed it, he looked down: in fact he couldn't really that there were down, due to very bad weather, however it didn't prevent him being caught an unpleasant sense of vertigo.

_' It's hiiiiiiigh ._. "' !'_

Completely petrified by fear, he squeezed stronger the hand of Ryuga, which felt the growing pressure of the hand of the boy on his own. He turned and saw a poor little trembling Kenta.

"I told you to not look down ! he said.

-S-sorry..., the small green said with a cute face which touched Ryuga (yes it's possible !).

-...Be careful.

-...All right... »

It was rare that Ryuga spoke so quietly to him, particularly as he wasn 't a chatty natural (he wasn't called Gingka or Masamune). But for some time, the white had become more... attentive to Kenta. He showed him marks of affection that surprised the little boy. But it was nice to see that he became more sympathetic. Well, it wasn't yet like Gingka in this area, but it was a good start.

Suddenly, while he continued to walk with a smile, rock gave way beneath under Kenta's foot, who fell, surprised, causing Ryuga which wasn't expected in his fall - fortunately this last had the presence of mind to cling to the wall of his free hand.

«I-I'm sorry Ryuga, Kenta said while seriously begining to panic, I-I it's not my fault-

-Stops moving ! he ordered. Catch hold of to me !

-Eh ?

-DON'T ASK QUESTIONS AND DO WHAT I TELL YOU ! »

Under the urgency of the tone of Ryuga, the boy obeyed. He clung to the size of the teenager, not reassured to feel the space under his legs.

«Now, go back up !

- But I'll step you on !

-You prefer perhaps die ?

-No ! »

By climbing on the shoulders of Ryuga, Kenta managed to climb up and sat down on the thin wall, the heart beating to one hundred at the time, relieved, and threw himself into the arms of Ryuga coming back.

«Forgive me Ryuga ! I'm sorry for having make you fall with me !

-Anyway, if you hadn't held my hand, you'd fallen.

-...And I'd be dead ? »

The look of the white answered for him. Kenta then had a bad feeling. That was confirmed by a cracking of the ground.

«...Ryuga ? The ground, it-"

The teenager, seeing that the ground cracked at sight of eye, he took the little boy in his arms. Kenta began to blush.

_'He's warm...'_

«Whatever you do, hang yourself, Kenta.»

_'He said my name !'_

Suddenly, the ground broke, and the two boys fell. Kenta hold tight against Ryuga, eyes closed and arms around his waist, and the white clasped the boy against him, one arm around the head and the other arm around his back.

"Don't worry Kenta, he dsaid gently, I won't let you die.

-Ryuga... »

Then began their fall. Kenta, tight against Ryuga, realized that they smashed against the snow-covered wall. And just like in his dream, Ryuga said nothing; he just protect him.

_' Ryuga...You are so brave...'_

After a few minutes of fall, they touched the ground and Kenta was "ejected" from white's arms. He rolled on the ground, then got up difficultly. He had pain everywhere, but didn't appear to be injured.

"Ouch..., he groaned, passing the hand in his green hair, it hurt... where is Ryuga ?"

He strongly turned head and saw the teenager laid more farer on the ground, eyes closed and body covered with more or less deep scratches.

«R...Ryuga ? »

But he didn't move. Panicking, the boy rush towards him and shook him while shouting:

«Ryuga ! Ryuga ! Wake up I beg you ! Don't leave me alone ! Please ! Don't die ! RYUGA ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 2 finished ! If you liked, put reviews please :)

Gingka: Noooo, Ryuga will die ;-;

Kyoya: Why are you crying for it ?

Gingka: But because it's sad ;-;

So-chan: But no he won't die what do you think ?

Gingka: Phew 'u' I am relieved


End file.
